Nothing gold can stay
by broggy
Summary: What happens when things are pushed way too far? and not even the gang, can stop Johnny Cade, from running away? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, its me Broggy**

**Im sorry I have been dead, im just VERY over loaded in school work.**

**lifes been a little hectic! but hey, you do what you have to do.**

**Im sorry to say, but I wont be writing too many little outsiders storys anymore.**

**maybe once or twice more in the future, but I wouldn't want you guys to get your hopes up.**

**I thank you for all the positive reviews on them though, you guys are great, seriously.**

**I have re-read the outsiders, and got inspired to do more of a professional story.**

**let me just say, writing this first chapter wasnt easy.**

**Johnny is such a complex character, and writing from his point of view, is very intense.**

**please R&R! thanks so much! enjoy!**

* * *

Johnny Pov~

I walked home from seeing a movie with Ponyboy. It had been about some war, I couldn't tell. I wasn't very good at understanding stuff the first time, it sure took me a little while. It was a little cold, so I burrowed into my jeans jacket, and flipped up the collar. I really didn't want to go home. My folks were going to be drunk, and angry, at me.

They hated me. I didn't know why, all I want is for them to say they love me, and accept me. Don't get me wrong, I love the gang, but I always have that longing in my heart. I want love from my family. The same kind of love Pony gets from Darry and Sodapop. Pony always gripes about how Darry cant stand him. Man, that kid sure has alot to learn. He doesn't know how lucky he is.

I remember when Ponys parents were alive. I sure miss them. They always treated me like their son. They treated all of the gang that way. I would go over there every morning, just to see his mother and father. His mother would kiss my cheek, and make me breakfast, and his father would pat me on the back, and be so proud of me, anytime I won a football game we played, or got good grades when I occasionally went to school.

Then Pony and the others would wake up, and drag me outside, and we would go on so many adventures. When we were kids, we thought our neighborhood was HUGE. We would hang out on the corner, and glare at the soc kids. We would all have little rumbles, and scuffles with them. We never got hurt bad though, because when your eight, or ten, the worst you can do is a black eye.

I smiled a bit at all those memories. Those days were amazing, but they were long gone. I missed them. I looked ahead. In my daze, I had wandered down a stray road I hadn't seen before. I shrugged, turning around to find my way back to our neighborhood. I shivered a bit. Not from being cold, but from fear.

You know that feeling you get, when you know somethings gonna happen? that sickening feeling, twisting at the bottom of your gut? I was feeling that. I began to walk a little faster. This place was out of it. There weren't any street lights for miles. How far had I gone? My fears shot through the roof however, when I heard the roar of a car close by.

I didn't know how I did it, but I looked over my shoulder quickly. Sure enough, a blue mustang was behind me. I swallowed a lump in my throat, but it came back. I could feel the color draining from my face as four socs got out. I looked down at one of the socs hands. It had rings. I touched my hand gently to the scar on my face. These were the same guys who did it.

My hand darted to my back pocket. Fear and anger flared through my veins like ice. I flipped out my switchblade, holding it out in front of me shakily. The socs noticed, and one stumbled a bit, cursing. They were drunk as day. The one with the rings, spoke "Hey guys... its the quiet grease that we beat up awhile back..." They all grumbled in agreement, starting towards me. I began to back up.

"St-Stay back! don't make me use this!" I yelled. One soc spoke "Lets teach this dirty greaser a lesson, guys..." They all rushed me at once. I swiped my knife at them. The soc with the rings knocked it out of my shaky hands. I gulped. Two socs grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground. I went wild. I thrashed and screamed for Dally, for Pony, for somebody.

I was shut up though, as the socs with the rings socked me in the gut. The rings cutting through my t-shirt, and leaving a gash on my skin. I cried low in pain, the wind had been knocked outta me. He punched me again, harder this time, in the chest. I huffed in pain. He then took another shot at my cheek. His fist connected with my jaw and I yelled in pain, blood streaming down my face.

The socs who were holding me, let me go, and I dropped on the ground, hard. They began to shower me with kicks. I curled up, trying to cover my face. I let out muffled cries as Their feet connected with my stomach, and legs, and arms. Pretty soon I was in so much pain, I was numb. They were beating me worse than they did before. After what seemed like hours, they stopped.

"This is a nice blade... ill keep it as a gift... thanks grease..." muttered the guy with the rings. I heard them stomp into their car and curse at me. I felt something hit my back, it was a beer bottle. The glass shattered across my back, a piece getting stuck in my arm. I yelled in pain, but it was useless. I had a feeling I was far from home.

The car sped off. I felt tears run down my face as waves of pain washed over me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. I lay there, thinking about everything. I couldn't take much more. Getting abused and screamed at by my parents, not having anyone who understood me, and getting jumped by socs. It was too much. I decided right then and there, I was running away.

I didn't care where I went, or who I went with, I was going. No matter what. I moaned a bit and rolled over, looking at the stars above. I smiled a bit. The thought of getting away, that sounded too good to be even possible. I began to think about the country, and how me and Pony talked all the time about going there. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out, and falling into immense darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy short chapter! lol**

**im not gonna include my OC, i doubt you people care about OCs anyway o3o**

**the next chapter is gonna be from Ponys pov**

**so... enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Johnny pov~

I eventually came to. My whole body ached horribly, and my head pounded. Those socs sure beat me good. I looked around, still on the ground. It looked like I was pretty far out of town. I whimpered and tried to get up.

Sharp pain shot through me, and I fell back to the ground. This sucks, I thought. I remembered last night. I had been so dead set on running away. Hell, I still was. Maybe this way my chance? I mean, im already out of town as it is...

I somehow managed to stand on my feet. I was shaky at first, but got used to it. I looked back towards my home with disgust and resentment. I said I wouldn't take it anymore, and I wouldn't. Not this time. Ive been pushed too far.

I turned my back to my home. It felt great. An alarm went off in my head._ "what about the gang?"_ it asked. I dismissed it. If the gang DID care, they would have come after me. Besides, they got enough problems. Why should I have to be another?

I began walking, well limping, away. I didn't know where I was headed. A little excitement went through my heart. I was finally free. Free from everything. From everyone. I wouldn't EVER have to take another beating from my horrible parents.

I wouldn't have to worry about being jumped by socs. I could be happy, I could be... me. The REAL me. Not this jumpy, nervous wreck of a hollow human being. The sun was high in the sky. I smiled a bit at its warmth. Smiling. Thats something I haven't done in real long time.

After walking for what seemed like hours, The sun was beginning to set. It reminded me of Ponyboy. Ponyboy. Man, I sure will miss that kid. He was my best buddy. He was the only one who I could be myself around.

But I would find others, I guess. I kept trying to convince myself everything would be alright, but I knew it wouldn't. I could act excited and free all I wanted, but the truth was, I was a goner out here, alone, no food or water. What in the almighty hell was I thinking?

I looked behind me. There wasn't a road anymore, just a dirt trail. I was surrounded by open fields. I was REALLY lost this time. Oh well, no turning back now. Maybe ill get lucky, and die out here before it gets any worse. I looked ahead. There was a shape looming in the distance.

It seemed like a shed? I walked towards it. A safe place to spend the night. I gulped a bit when I came up to it. The thing was falling apart. It was all wooden, and creaky. I opened the door and slipped inside.

I was too tired to care where I was at this point. I dropped my jacket on the floor, and lay down. I rested my head down, and closed my eyes. I soon fell into a steady sleep.


End file.
